Chocolate strawberry
by FallingInTheFlames
Summary: Rukia was just harmlessly making some chocolate covered strawberries in the kitchen for school when it all turned into a disaster. But good things can come out of a disaster if your in the right situation! Contains Ichiruki fluff, fire detectors, and Isshin just being plain awesome.


"O-ow!" A small framed ravenette hissed out in pain as she retracted her hand from the stove and cradled it close to her. She sent out a glare at the machine before she reached forward and went back to her task.

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo walked into the kitchen and found the girl dipping a strawberry into some chocolate sauce before placing it on a tray. He curiously watched her for a second before a smirk appeared on his face.

He snuck up behind her and leaned his head forward to take a bite of the chocolate covered strawberry that was in her hands. "Pretty good." He smirked as he swallowed the fruit and stared at the girl in front lf him. He saw a blush spread across her face as her eyes widened in suprise. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not being able to find any words to say. Just as suddenly as her embarrassment came, it faded and was replaced with anger. "You idiot! That was for the school festival! You can't just-" She was interrupted when a strawberry made it's way into her mouth.

"Just shut it midget." He rolled his eyes at her before seeing the chocolate still on her lips. "You have...on your..." He couldn't make a complete sentence as he continued to stare at her lips. She stared at him with a confused look which drove him crazy. He'd been feeling like this for a while now, and about a week ago he realized he fell hard for her. He had just wanted to grab the girl and kiss her every time she would look him in the eyes, but he was afraid of being rejected or even worse, loosing her. But at this moment, he just didnt care anymore.

Ichigo grabbed her chin and leaned down, capturing her pink lips with his own. Surprised, she let out a squeak noise, but after a few second slowly relaxed into the kiss and pulled him in closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against his. The kiss deepened, and soon turned into a full on make out session. They would have kept going, but the lack of oxygen forced them to part.

"That was-" Rukia started with a pant, but was cut off when a beeping noise sounded and then they were being pelted with water.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he realized the chocolate was burning and had set off the fire alarm. He quickly let go of the ravenette (even though he REALLY didn't want to) and grabbed the pot, moving it to a different burner and shutting off the one it was previously on. He whipped his head back and forth, looking for a step stool to use to shut off the alarm.

It took a while, but Ichigo got the alarm to turn off and now he and Rukia were currently wiping up the water that came from the ceiling.

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser." Rukia looked up and smiled at Ichigo.

"Same for you..." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush, slowly leaning back onto his knees as she got closer to him. "Sorry I ruined the chocolate by the way." He looked up at the stove and at the pot which had burnt chocolate stuck to the outside of it. While he was busy with this, however, Rukia continued to move closer until she was right in between his legs and she hugged his body to her. She started to mumble something, but he couldn't quite catch it.

"Huh?"

She mumbled again, this time a little louder, but he still didn't hear it.

"Can you say that a little louder?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, glaring at him as a blush spread wildly across her face. He blushed too before he smiled and ruffled up her hair.

"I love you too, Ru." He leaned down and kissed her just like he had before. But this time, instead of the fire alarm interrupting them, it was the sound of grocery bags hitting the floor and a loud gasp sounding. the two whipped their head toward the noise and were shocked to see Yuzu and Isshin standing their with priceless expressions on their faces.

"I-I...uh..." Yuzu was still too shocked to for a complete sentence. But for Isshin, there was a total different story. He had already started to cry anime tears and was hugging the poster of his dead wife.

"OH MASAKI! OUR DEAR BOY HAS FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND! I'M SO GLAD HE FINALLY SHOWED INTEREST IN A GIRL!"

"Dammit dad!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he started to get up to silence the man, but Rukia stopped him.

"Just let him have this one." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Fine...but only this once." He sighed in defeat with a small smile gracing his lips instead of his usual scowl.

_The End_

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Well, I hope this is okay XD I started it a while ago and just finished it now. at 11:44 pm with school tomorrow. oh god, I have to sleep soon if i even want to wake up.**

** Well, R & R people! Love ya all. Night~**


End file.
